Memories: Old and New
by Sonreya
Summary: Two years ago, Roxas and Naminee went on vacation. Roxas had met some new friends, but when they had to go back to Destiny Island, Roxas didn't think about them. At least, not until recently. He woders if he will meet them again. Akuroku & other pairings.
1. The Memories

_**Memories: Old and New**_

_**Disclaimers:**_ The characters are not mine.

_About two years ago, I had met a group of new people. It was a strange group, and they all wore hooded black coats. I became good friends with them, but then we had to come back from vacation. I was having so much fun that I was upset that we had to leave. It was around this time of year, and I didn't really want to go. I know it's strange, but I don't remember their names. _

"Hey, Roxas, what's wrong. You seem depressed." Naminee said.

"Hmm," I asked.

"I said, what's bothering you? It isn't like you to be so…so sad. It scares me." Naminee was concerned.

"I've just been thinking a lot." I said with a smile. "It's nothing serious, I promise."

"It's about those guys you met a couple years ago isn't it? The ones we had met in Hollow Bastion?" Naminee asked.

My face turned rose colored, but it was too dark so Naminee couldn't see, "Yeah, I wonder what happened to them. Do you think I will ever meet them again?"

"You might, but why would you want to. Don't you hate those guys?"

"I never said I hated them. I really didn't want to leave." I frowned. "I knew we had to go, but they were my friends. I was hoping we would stay longer."

"They seemed upset that we had to leave also, but what could we have done? We were only 15." Naminee came over to me and embraced me in a hug. "Besides, I'm your friend, right?"

"Yeah, but you're also my sister." I looked down. "Even so, I'm glad you are."

She took her arms from around me, and went in front of me. She lifted my head and smiled, "I have a feeling you'll meet up with them again soon enough." She walked out of my room, and went to hers. _Did she know something I didn't? Well, then again, she usually does. I guess I'm __going to have to wait and find out. She likes to surprise me anyway._ It was late, so I went to bed even though I wasn't tired.

--

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. _When did I drift off?_ _Oh well._ I went downstairs, and neither mom nor Dad was home. They must have had to work early. I ate a quick breakfast, and then went back upstairs to get dressed. I'm glad it's spring break. Sora, Kairi, and Riku are going to meet Naminee and me at our normal place.

"Hey Nami, are you ready?"I yelled down the hall. I'm the only one who calls her that. If anyone else does, she gets pissed.

"Uh, I will in a minute Roxas." she yelled back. "Has Mom and Dad left for work?"

"Yeah, they left. I'll meet you downstairs." I yelled as I was walking towards the staircase. I went to sit in the living room waiting for her. Shortly after, she came in.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I said. We walked in almost complete silence. Of course, the beach wasn't far from the house. We live on Destiny Island, so we have a relatively large beach. There was a smaller island not far from ours. We always meet up there, we have to cross a bridge and we meet by a bent tree. When we got there, Riku, Sora, and Kairi were already there.

"Hey everyone," Naminee said. "Sorry it took so long."

"Its fine, Naminee," Kairi said.

"Yeah, we just got here ourselves." Sora added.

"I beet all of you," Riku smirked.

"Riku, that's normal for you." I joked. After that, we ran and jumped in the water. It felt so nice. I only swam for an hour, and then got out. I went up to the meeting tree and laid on it. I was staring towards the sky.

"Roxas, what's up?" Sora asked.

Still staring at the sky, I said "Remember when Nami and I went on vacation two years ago?"

"Yeah, What about it?" he asked a little confused.

"Well, I had met some friends, and I was just wondering how they were doing." I explained.

"Oh, do you like one of them?" he asked.

My face turned light rose, "I don't know. It's bad when I can't even remember their names."

"What? How can you call them friends if you can't even remember their names?" he asked in shock.

"I don't know." I sat up and looked at him, "We became fast friends, and I wanted to stay longer, but couldn't because of school. I think I actually forgot about them when we came back to the island, because I didn't think we would ever meet again. Recently, for some reason, I just started thinking about it. Maybe it's because of that spring break assignment."

"I suppose so." He said. "Hey, Roxy"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You think way too much. You need a break, come back swimming." he suggested.

--

It's just getting dark now. We spent the whole day at the beach. I went swimming again, at least for awhile. I was back on the small island when Naminee came up to me.

"Roxas, Mom called, supper is almost done." Naminee said.

"Ok, Nami. See ya later guys," I waved and Naminee and I went home. When we got there, Mom and Dad were waiting, as usual.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad." Naminee and I said.

"Hey kids," that was my dad.

"How was swimming today?" Mom asked.

"We had fun, except Roxas didn't swim for very long." Naminee looked at me.

"Aww, why didn't you, Roxas?" Mom was shocked. "Usually you swim all day."

I looked up at her, "I was thinking about the vacation we went on two years ago. The one we took in Hollow Bastion. I was going to write my paper on it."

"Oh, you mean the one, where you didn't want to come home, because you met some new friends. What are their names," dad put his chin in his hand.

"If I could remember their names, I could tell you. I have been trying to remember for awhile now." I explained further.

"Enough thought about that, let's eat." Naminee said.

--

We finished our food. Then Naminee and I went upstairs. I went straight over to open my window. It was really warm in my room. I sat looking out to the ocean. I wanted to see them again. There was one in particular. I bet if I just saw them, just one more time, I could remember their names. Someone was knocking at my door, and I turned and saw it was Naminee.

"Come on in." I said, and she walked in.

"Hey Roxas," she said and sat next to me on my bed.

"Yeah Nami?" I asked.

"I won't be able to hang out with you tomorrow. I have some things to take care of with Mom." She explained in her soft voice.

"Really?" I sighed, "Riku, Sora, and Kairi are busy too."

"I'm sorry, but I can't just forget about it," She seemed upset.

"Don't worry. I wasn't going to do much anyway." I smiled. "I might get a start on that assignment."

"Just don't get yourself into trouble." She laughed, and then gave me a hug. "Have fun."

"I will," I said and she left.

_What should I do tomorrow? Everyone is busy._ I thought to myself. I turned back to looking at the ocean. I really wish I could see them again. Maybe they will come to the island. If I remember correctly, they said they go on a vacation every year, and it's always somewhere new. I don't think they have ever come here. I looked into the distance one last time, and went to bed, leaving my window open.

--

"Roxas, wake up. Roxas," I was shaken awake. I looked up, and I saw Naminee.

"What is it Nami?" I asked in the middle of a yawn. I stretched and sat up.

"I had this dream last night." She was excited, "Guess what about."

"Hmm, let's see you're excited, so obviously it's a good dream," I thought for a second, "Did you get married to Sora or Riku?"

She glared at me, "NO! That won't ever happen, no matter how much I want it too. You know that both those guys like Kairi."

"They like you just as much." I added.

"How do you know?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

I laughed, "I talk to the guys when you and Kairi are off doing something. Anyway, what was the dream about?"

"Well, it was about your friends, the ones from Hollow Bastion." She explained.

I looked at her confused, "what about them?"

"They were coming here on vacation. At least, that's what the dream was about," she smiled.

"Yesterday, you said 'you had a feeling' that I was going to meet them again, and now you're saying you had a dream about it? What do you know that I don't?" I said confused.

"I don't know if they are really coming for vacation. It was just a dream, and the feeling, I don't know what that was about. It could be that that's what you want, after all we are twins," she said.

"I suppose so, you had better get ready to go, Mom's probably waiting." I smiled.

"Yeah, don't forget to take your cell phone with you. That is, if you go anywhere." She said and left. I got up and closed my door, and then changed. When I was done I went downstairs, and everyone had left already. I made me some breakfast, and ate it before leaving myself.

--

I had gone to the meeting place. No one was there, of course, I didn't expect them to be. I jumped on the tree and then I lay down. I started thinking of what Naminee had said earlier. _What if they really do come? Will I recognize them? What about their names, will I remember?_ A shadow appeared over me, I looked up.

"Riku, I thought you had something to do today?" I asked with confusion.

"I do, but when I saw you on my way, I thought I would stop and talk for a little while." The silver haired boy said.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I sat up and looked at him.

"What do you think of everyone?" he was looking down.

"Everyone, what do you mean?" I scratched my head.

"Well, you know that Sora and I, both like Kairi and Naminee, but you never said who you like. I know it's obviously not your sister, but what about Kairi? Do you like her too?" he looked me in the eyes.

My eyes widened, "Where did this all come from?" I turned my head, "Kairi is just a friend to me, and that's all she will ever be." I looked at him again.

"Ok, why is that?" he asked with suspicion.

"I don't know. I'm just not interested in her." I turned around and jumped off the tree. "Besides, you and Sora like her."

"Well I have to go. I will have to talk with you again sometime." Riku said as he walked away. As soon as he was gone, I went to the edge of the island and sat down. _What was with all those questions? Why was he so interested?_ I took out my phone because it rang. I looked at the name. It read _Naminee._

"Hello," I said.

"Hey Roxas, is there anything you want from the store? We are planning on stopping on our way home." She asked.

"Could you bring me some Sea-Salt Ice-Cream?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course," she said and hung up. I went home and ate lunch. Then I decided to clean the house, which took me a few hours. It was just starting to cool down, so I went for a walk along the beach. I noticed someone coming in on a boat, but didn't think too much of it. I looked one more time, and I saw three guys that had gotten off. Their backs were facing me so I can't see their faces, but I recognized the coats.

_**A/N:**__ Who could these three be? Are they Roxas' friends from Hollow Bastion? Or are they someone else? _Find out next time. Please review to let me know how i did, and if you have any questions or suggestions. )


	2. An Odd Dream

_**Memories: Old and New**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Again, not my characters._

I was quietly walking closer, so I wouldn't distract them. I hid behind some empty barrels that were close by. I wanted to see their faces, but I didn't want t to be seen until I knew for sure who it was. As I was watching them, a rat scurried past my feet causing me to jump knocking the barrels over._ So much for not attracting attention,_ I thought.

"Sounds like we have ourselves a little spy." One of the guys said.

_Thank goodness they didn't turn around. _I got up and brushed the dirt from my pants. And when I looked up I saw a fourth person, and they were all looking at me, though I couldn't see their faces. My face was bright rose from embarrassment. _When did they turn around?_

"Roxas?" one of them said.

"Y-yes?" I asked a little confused. _Could this really be them? But I only remember three, not four._

"Don't you remember?" he asked a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't. I mean I recognize the coats and I know where I met you, but nothing more." I said looking down at the ground.

He came over and lifted my chin, "I'm a little shocked. We had such a good time too. I guess I'll just have to reintroduce myself and my friends. Although, you may not recognize the last one." He said and removed his hood.

"Axel," I said surprised at myself for remembering.

"Ah, so you do recognize me." He smiled, "Are you on vacation too?"

"I guess I do remember," I said. I didn't hesitate to give him a hug.

"Whoa Rox, easy there." he winced from pain. "I'm a little sore. Anyway, do you remember Demyx and Zexion?"

"Hmm…I bet I would if they removed their hoods as well." I said excitedly.

"Well guys, why don't you put your hoods down for him?" he yelled, and the other three did as they were asked.

My lips formed a big smile, "Hey guys." I said and turned to Axel and whispered, "Who is the fourth person, Axel?"

"That would be Marluxia, but just call him Marly." Axel whispered in response.

--

We walked to the beach together, the five of us. I showed them the meeting place, and gave them a mini tour of the island. The last place I took them was my secret place.

"This is where I usually go if I want to be left alone. The only one who knows about it is Naminee, and now you guys too." I explained, "But you can't tell anyone about this spot, or I'll kill you."

"What!" they said together.

I turned and looked at them laughing, and then I said, "Relax, I won't really kill you, but you do have to promise not to tell anyone about it."

"Rox, you don't have to worry about that. My lips are sealed." Axel reassured, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Good," I smiled. "So, how's everyone been in the past two years?"

"Well, ever since I first met you in Hollow Bastion, I have been looking to find you. So this is where you live." Axel said examining the secret place. "I mean on this island." and after a few seconds added, "This place is spacious."

"Yeah, that's what I like about it. Riku can't even find it." I laughed. "And he's really smart, but then again, it is in a rather odd place."

"Who's Riku?" they all asked, confusion crossed their faces.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Riku is one of my friends here on the island. I should introduce you guys tomorrow, along with Kairi and Sora, because you already know Nami."

"Nami, huh, I wonder what she would do if I called her that?" Axel thought to himself for a few seconds.

"Please don't. She gets angry if anyone other than me does." I informed.

"Fine, I won't, but only because you asked." Axel sighed.

"So, where are you guys staying?" I asked to change the subject.

They looked at each other, "We haven't thought of that, because Axel was in too much of a hurry. If he didn't find you, he was going to leave appearently." Marluxia said.

I laughed, "Well, if you want, you can stay here for the night, and I will talk to my parents to see if you could stay there, or if I could stay here with you guys if you want."

"That would be great," Demyx said excitedly. "After all, Axel…" he started but axel covered his mouth so he couldn't finish the comment.

"That's enough Dem." Axel glared at the older blonde, and then turned to me, "We will stay here for tonight, but promise me you'll come back to see us in the morning."

"It's a promise." I said. Then they took out their sleeping bags and pillows. "Good night guys."

"Night," they said together, and I left.

--

Dad was sitting at the table when I got in the house, but Mom and Naminee weren't home yet. I was looking in the cupboards to find something to make._ I wonder if the guys had food. Maybe I should've asked them._

"Dad have you eaten yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, there's some left on the stove, if you would like it." He answered.

I looked down to see what was there. "Ok, thanks." I responded, and took what was left from the pan. I went to the table and finished my food rather quickly.

My dad laughed, "What's the hurry?"

"There's no hurry. I was just very hungry I guess." I explained, I didn't want my dad to know anything yet. "Do you know when Nami's going to be back?"

"They'll be here in the morning. Early morning, that is." He said sipping his tea, as he often does when he's tired. "I'm glad that you and your sister get along so wonderfully."

I laughed, "Yeah, its great."

"So, do you and Naminee have any plans when she comes back?" he asked

"She'll probably tell me and our friends everything that happened. She does that every year." I sighed.

He smiled, "That shows you that she trusts you, and also loves you. I would have loved to have someone like that when I was growing up, but I was just the opposite, that is until I met your mother. It didn't matter how much I would wonder off, she would come and find me. I got annoyed at first, but that turned into love."

"Really, what was mom like?" I asked curiously. He hardly ever shares anything with us kids. Of course, he's usually busy with other things.

"Well, she was always cheerful. She really hasn't changed much, although, she did get herself into trouble a few times." He laughed a little.

"Mom, getting into trouble?" I asked in disbelief, "What did she do? Was it bad?"

"I'm sorry Roxas, but I promised her I wouldn't share that with you or your sister." He said.

"Aww, come on. Please?" I begged.

"Sorry." He said stubbornly.

"Fine," I sighed.

"A promise is a promise, son." He looked at me, with his blue eyes.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed," I yawned, "I'm tired. Good night Pops."

"You haven't called me that in awhile." He chuckled, "Night Roxas."

I went up to my room and opened my window, because it was a normal thing for me to do. I went to sleep shortly after that.

--

_It was a normal day outside, and I was walking along the beach, as I find myself doing more often. Everything seemed unchanged, until I noticed a tall, slim guy in a black coat. He was starring at the sky, so I myself looked up. It was musky gray with little light sinking its way through the clouds. I was studying it, not realizing that the man had come up to me._

"_I wonder if it's going to rain." He said, and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him but couldn't see his face because it was covered by his hood._

"_I don't know. With this sky, anything could happen." I said looking back towards the scenery._

"_Anything?" he laughed, "Anything could happen anytime, and under any sky."_

_That last comment caused me to turn back and look at him. I wanted to know who he was and what he looked like. He obviously noticed I was watching him with curious eyes, because he looked at me and took down his hood. He had spiky red hair and amazing emerald colored eyes. I couldn't stop starring. He was really good looking. I felt my face turning rose, so I forced myself to look the other way._

"_Aww, what's the matter? Am I not what you expected?" he asked._

_I ignored what he had asked and changed the subject. "Why were you on the beach?"_

"_I was curious," He smirked. "Now, you have to answer my previous questions."_

_My face was now a deep rose color. "I, uh…, don't know what to say."_

"_So, you do like me?" he asked, pausing for a brief moment, and then added, "Good, because I like you too." He moved his hand from its former position, and stood in front of me._

_My face was getting redder, I couldn't lie about it. I mean it was obvious. How could I like him? I mean, he's a guy and so am I. There has to be some kind of mistake. _

"_Hello, are you there?" he asked interrupting my thoughts. _

_I looked in his eyes, "S-sorry, I was…" before I could finish, his lips met mine, and surprisingly, I found myself liking him even more and also liking the kiss._

"_So, you do like me, right?" He repeated._

"_Well, I, uh…" I began._

"Roxas, wake up, I'm home," a low voice said.

I opened my eyes, "Nami."

"What happened? You're all sweaty. Did you have a dream about a special someone?" She smiled.

"What are we going to do today," I said digressing from her question.

"Well, we're supposed to meet everyone at the normal place." She explained.

I yawned, "Ok, let's go then." I got up and then we went downstairs.

--

After we ate breakfast, we got ready and left. We were about to the island, when I remembered I had a promise to keep. _What should I tell her?_ I thought. _I know, I will tell her to go on ahead I forgot to grab something._

"Nami, I forgot something. Go on ahead and I will catch up. OK?" I said as convincingly as I could.

"That's just like you, Roxas. You're always forgeting something." She laughed. "Ok, I will tell them."

"Ok, thank you."I said, "It shouldn't take too long." At least I hope it doesn't. I waited for her to get to the island and then went to the secret place. They were all still sleeping. Demyx and Zexion were sleeping next to each other, and Marluxia was on one side of them and Axel was on the other. What I found was really odd, was that Axel looked exactly like the guy in my dream._ Why would I have a dream about me and Axel? He's just a friend of mine._ I sat on one of the rocks, pondering the dream.

"Roxas, what's up?" someone whispered.

I turned my head, "Axel? Did I wake you up?"

"Shhh," he held his finger to his mouth. "I don't want them to wake up, and no you didn't." he whispered.

"I promised you I would come. So I did." I said in a low voice.

"Roxas, can we take a walk?" he asked.

I was still unsure of the dream I had, but I didn't want him to know about it, "Y-yeah sure."

He looked at me with disappointment, "If you don't want to say that you don't."

I glared at him, "I never said I didn't want to, so let's go."

He smiled, "Great."

We left my secret spot. He was still smiling. _Now that I think about it, his smile, his voice, everything was the same as in my dream. It had to have been Axel. No one else could possibly match the person so… so, perfectly, but does that mean I like him? No, it can't be, but then again, it would also make sense. Especially with me not liking Kairi, that's what I said to Riku. I also remember thinking that there was one in particular that I wanted to see._

"Roxas, you seem distracted." Axel said.

I looked up and laughed a little, "Sorry, I was thinking, that's all, nothing of importance."

"If it isn't important, then you can tell me, right?" He stopped and looked at me.

"I-it's nothing." I said stopping as well.

"Then why are you hiding it?" he asked suspiciously, "I mean it wouldn't bother you as much, if you would just tell me."

My face turned a light shade of rose, "I was thinking about this crazy dream I had last night."

"Oh really, what was it about?" he smiled.

"I can't tell you." I said quickly.

"Oh and why's that?" he demanded.

I glared at him, "I just can't, at least, not right now."

"Why not, we're alone, and I won't say anything to anyone." He insisted.

"Because it's embarrassing, and I don't want to share." I said, being almost as stubborn as my father.

"Oh come on Rox." He persisted.

"Why do you really want to know, and why all of a sudden did you want to take a walk?" I demanded.

_**A/N:**__ How's Axel going to answer Roxas' questions? Will Roxas tell Axel of his dream? Is Roxas going to meet up with Naminee and the others, or will he decide to hang out with his vacation friends? Find out next time. _Please review to let me know how I did. If you have any questions or ideas feel free to mention them, and I will answer them in the best way possible. :D Thank You!


End file.
